I Choose Him
by AlexsandraGabriel
Summary: Basically an alternate ending to Allegiant. If you haven't read Allegiant please do not touch this story, I made the mistake of going through the Divergent tag and the ending of Allegiant was spoiled for me.


**AN: In order to do this the right way, I'm going to be quoting a lot of the book from the ending and you'll know when I do this because it's in **_**italics**_**. I'm not claiming Veronica Roth's work as my own in no way, shape, or form. None of the characters are mine, unless I decide to have OCs. I'm still really upset with the ending of Allegiant and so, I'm making my own. I don't actually own the cover image, so if you do and you want credit please message me. Nothing is mine. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. -A.S.**

* * *

**Tris**

_I know she can't be alive, but I don't know if I'm seeing her now because I'm delirious from the blood loss or if the death serum has addled my thoughts or if she is here in some other way._

_She kneels next to me and touches a cool hand to my cheek._

"_Beatrice," she says._

_ "Am I done yet?" I say, and I'm not sure if I actually say it or if I just think it and she hears it._

"No, sweetheart, there's still much more you need to do, but don't worry, you'll rest soon. I'm so proud of you, you've done so well, but you're not done here" she says. I look up to her with drooping eyes, hoping for it to be over, I'm so tired. So ready for it to be over. "But what about Tobias, and Caleb, and your friends?"

She presses her lips to my forehead, as if to say goodbye. I don't want to say goodbye, yet suddenly the mention of Tobias strengthens me to pull through in time to see Caleb hovering over me, shouting hysterically for something with tear streaking down his face in an endless downpour. I smile sadly at him, watching the blur of figures surround us before closing my eyes to complete darkness.

**Tobias**

_We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there's a bandage on her head, but that's not what concerns me. What concerns me is the troubled look on her face. _

_ "What is it?" I say._

_ Cara shakes her head._

_ "Where's Tris?" I say._

_ "I'm sorry, Tobias."_

_ "Sorry about what?" Christina says roughly. "Tell us what happened!"_

_ "Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb," Cara says. "She survived the death serum, and set off the memory serum, but she . . . was shot. _She's in a critical condition, the doctor says that the chances of her living are very slim. _I'm so sorry."_

Christina is sobbing, whimpering something about Uriah and then Tris. But I couldn't understand her, I couldn't do anything. I just stood there. I feel like I stood there for hours, processing what she had just told me before I decided to say something.

"Take me to her."

Cara looks over to me and tells me something about no one being allowed to see her but it didn't register.

"I don't care, take me to her," I repeat, my voice gruff and hoarse. She looks at me with sad eyes, before walking towards where they were keeping Tris. I willed my body to push me forward until we reached a hallway with various nurses and doctors walking around frantically. I vaguely remembered that Uriah's room was here too. Cara led me to the most secluded door in the hallway.

"Wait, miss, you can't go in there it's for family only," but one look from me, shut her up rather quickly. She cleared her throat, "One at a time; however, her brother is already in there." I clenched my fists. The thought of him sitting there, while she's practically on her death bed watching over her when just months ago he was standing there, aiding Jeanine in Tris's death. I know that Tris had already forgiven him for that although she may sometimes not admit it, I will never forgive him. I burst through the door, ready to kick out Caleb when I faltered in my steps. Seeing her, lying there barely holding on was so startlingly frightening in comparison to her normal, healthy, bright, and powerful self that I couldn't breathe. She looks so fragile, lying there I felt that any movement could break her. Caleb looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, getting up and closing the door behind him. I let out a sob, feeling the warm wet tears slide down my cheeks. I slid into the seat that Caleb had previously occupied, gingerly taking her hand in mine. They were so cold, compared to how they usually were when I held her.

"C'mon Tris. You have to wake up, you have to."

* * *

**AN: I know it's pretty short, but beginnings are always my least favorite part. I always hate getting these things started, so bear with me. … that is if I get enough feedback. I'll continue if so, but if not then I guess that's it. Note that this isn't going to be a story where she loses her memory, because I really thought that that was something that was to be avoided because look at Allegiant. Having Tobias take the memory serum would mean having him completely forget everything to do with Tris and not being able to remember his experiences with her. I don't want Tris to have to go through that, even for just a short period of time but that doesn't mean her recovery is going to be all too easy.**


End file.
